Black roses red
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: The easy part is finding sakura so they can use the flower on her back to control people. the hard part is trying to teach her what she missed out in the 16 years of being in the woods alone since she was five. But i'm sure zetsu can handle it.. i hope.


I cursed under my breath. leader had sent me on a retrieval mission. A pink haired girl. She is suppose to have a black rose on her back. If use correctly she can control a person with the pollen of the flower. It took hours upon hours to find her through the forest of Konaha that is where she lies. When I finally found her I had to use chakra to travel there through the trees. Her chakra ran through a ten mile radius of that area making it hard for me to get there. For her chakra tried forcing me back. Until finally I had to escape through the tree. The chakra gave a forceful push making me land on my hands The chakra didn't take long in expelling me from the tree. Looking up I saw the girl immediately she stared at me with the curiosity of a young child. I walked closer slowly making foot steps toward her. Pein had told me she was suppose to be very dangerous. I noticed blood dripping down her chin. It dripped down in between her breast. And down her exposed leg dripping from her foot. The only thing covering her body was her long pink hair that fanned out on the ground. But at the same time I smelled that it was probably a small mammal. Making me drop my defense a little. She opened her mouth only to close it. She closed her eyes tightly. And a light whisper of clicking and grows and grunts came from her mouth. She tilted her head the vine connected to her head gave a sicking ripping noise like it hasn't been moved in it's whole time being there. Which it probably hasn't judging by how it started bleeding.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I said pulling at a kunai. She didn't move from her position. With an expert precision and hand eye coronation. I cut the vine that was upon her cheek that was falling off. Blood dripped down. Falling on my hand when she bit down on the vine connected to her tongue. Making her scream out bloody murder. At this rate she would get attention from either rouge ninja or ambu scouting the area. Digging in my pocket I brought out a new poison I came up with, with the help from Sasori of course, and injected it in her arm. Knowing the numbing agent didn't last long I worked diligently. Cutting vine by vine with one clean cute cutting near the skin. The smell of blood overwhelmed my nostrils. Making my fingers twitch. My stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. I closed my eyes for the second thinking of ignoring leaders orders and devour her right here right now. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a heavy thump looking down I saw the girl on he knees her arms limp. Her hand on my arm keeping me from cutting the last vine the one connecting to the flower I was looking for. Her eyes were uncaring, and unemotional like a soulless doll. I placed the my kunai into my kunai pouch. Looking back at her she was fingering her wound reopening the one on her left shoulder. Making even more of the intoxicating smell of the metallic substance. Making me crave it more. I shook my head clearing my thoughts..

"Damn we need to get going." I muttered. I motioned for her to follow. Not moving I sighed rubbing my temples in frustration. Using chakra I made my leaves go to the ground opening wide waiting for me to bring the other passenger. I jerked her up attempting to help her only to hear her scream in pain as roots that connected to her feet were ripped out. I flinched at the thought of me being in that position. I watched as she fell on her hands and knees. Picking her up I used more chakra to close the leaves engulfing us. I concentrated on trying to get use to the base as fast as I could for her blood was getting even more overwhelming each second. Her chakra not helping much because it was probably unuse to travaling and tried to keep her there. The thought of me biting a large chunk of her flesh right now was so tempting. When we finally reached our destination I was revealed. Taking in a deep breath I stretched. Grabbing the girl and placed girl in the provided room. Creating a chakra barrier on the door, I hurried to leader. Walking through the hall ways. When I reached his door I quickly knocked. The door opened letting me in. When I entered I saw leader raise a suspicious eyebrow at all the blood covering me. Ending the suspicions I said it was a bloody task and he accepted it. Telling me to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I bowed respectively and walked out of the room. Going to check on our captive.

Sakura's point of view

I felt my vines slowly twisted around my body. Like they did every day. Opening my eyes. Looking at the trees around me. Ivy covered the trees in a dark green. Growing towards the sky where little light ever came into the dark forest. Where even the rarest flowers and plants are hidden. They silently grown at night where the moon shimmers upon my leaves. Making them raise. I sniffed the air a unlucky squirrel had came close to the vines. Using chakra I made them grab the rodent, and placed it in front of my face. I bit down with hungry bite. I felt blood drip down my chin. And sliding down my chest to land on the ground. My roots devoured the last remains.

Closing my eyes I felt my roots dig deeper. My black bloom touching my back opened up releasing white spores that scanned the forest beyond my sight. Their glow dimmed as they went farther away. A crack snapped me back to reality. I felt the ground shift. I heard the trees moan. There roots slowly decaying from age. As I stay forever. My shallow green irises again scanned the growth. Looking to see what is making the forest restless. As silently as growing plants I noticed a man, if you could call him that, fused with one of the trees in front of me. His face held a interested look upon his face. He slowly seeped out of the tree. Using his hands to keep his balance when he slipped out of the tree. His yellow eyes held hunger, and interest. The Venus fly trap on his shoulders I opened my mouth to speak but close it trying to remember how to speak. Recollecting how to speak I opened my mouth again.

"hello why you here?" I asked tilting my head to the side as much as the vine attached on my head would allow me. He pulled out if I recalled correctly a kunai and walked towards me. My expression of non caring didn't change until he started cutting at the vines causing pain to shoot through my body. I hissed at him making the small vine that connected to my tongue fall off. I howled in pain. Blood welled up where the vines were. He stepped back for a moment. And dug in his pocket. Pulling out a strange tool with a long thin pointy object he injected something into my vines. I felt the fluid quickly run through me from the tips of my roots to the tip of my leaves. Numbing my whole body Not knowing what to do when I felt my whole body grow heavy as he cut the second to last vine. The last one acted as a tail my flower on the tip. When he came close to it. I grabbed his hand lazily my eyes clouded from what ever he placed in my blood stream. He stopped and placed the kunai back in his pouch. He stood up and motioned me to follow. I tilted my head curiously. Not many things were making sense. All I knew right now is that I was bleeding from various places. I lightly touched the wound on my arm pulling back I saw blood cover my fingers. Looking up at the man I tilted my head. He spoke things I did not understand. I again tilted my head my eyes wide with curiosity.

I saw him sigh. Grabbing my arm the, venus fly trap opened up lowering to the ground where he was standing on top of it opened. Jerking me up on my feet I cried in pain as I was ripped from my roots. The felling of numbing already wearing off. He pulled me inside making me fall onto my hands and knees. He pulled me back up with a jerk. I stumbled up only to be shocked when I felt the walls close around me. I panicked no knowing where I was going or even who this man was. But I was finally released when the plant opened I fell to the ground in surprise. Stumbling up I tired to walk. I was still weak from not moving from that place for years. The only instinct was to survive and protect the flower. Walking forward in curiosity I was stopped when I was pulled into a room the door slammed closed on me. It was followed by more strange words. I was confused even more. My attention was drawn to the smell of water. I walked forward towards a room connected to mine. Only to stumble and end up crawling. The room was dim lighted but all the same I crawled towards the smell. A bathtub I think it was but it was empty except for a tiny puddle below the ….um faucet I recalled. I sniffed the puddle and then the faucet. The scent of water came strongly from the faucet. I flicked my tail breaking the faucet, water poured from the hole I created. Water splashed my skin I giggled happily. Not feeling water in so long only surviving from the under ground spring that ran just at the edge of my roots. The water overflowed over the edge. I clapped happily. Sinking in the water my pink hair engulfed the bath tub. The water splashed even more on the floor. I dunked my head in the rose floating on top. It's petals spread out happily releasing more chakra spored to examine the room. With a inhuman giggle I watched as the water kept flowing and flowing over the edge. My rose vine growing slightly longer from the extra water.

**Ok first chapter tell me what you think ^_^ oh I don't know the rating yet so bare with me :D.**


End file.
